Miles
by Aura Law
Summary: Law wakes up in an unfamiliar room with both Eustass Kidd and Monkey D. Luffy. He meets and crazy and weird girl named Miles and they search for a way for the three supernovas to get home. This is my first Fanfiction so I'm not great at summaries...


Law opened his eyes; he was in an unfamiliar room. When he had fallen asleep the night he was in his room on his sub. Now he was in an unfamiliar room. Sitting up slowly, he winced at the sharp pain in his left temple.

Looking around, he saw he was in a room similar to his infirmary on the sub, only he wasn't alone, to his right in bed was the infamous- if not annoying- Eustass 'Captain' Kidd. To his left- already awake and eating- was Straw Hat Luffy.

"Mugiwara-ya?" Law groaned

Luffy turned, grinned and yelled. "Oh! Tra-guy! You're awake!" he jumped off his bed to land painfully on the edge of Trafalgar's simultaneously causing him to fall backwards. Landing on his ass, he banged his head on his own bed frame. "OW!" he yelped nursing the apple sized lump on the back of his head, all while glaring at Law like it was his fault he fell.

"Where are we?" Law glanced out the window to see tall square shaped buildings as far as he could see, getting up out of bed slowly so he could see outside the rectangular piece of glass. He gasped when he did. Underneath him there were hundreds of tiny dots and these thick black lines and yellow stripes in random places. Those tiny dots were moving from one grey line over the black to the other grey line on the other side. There were these big metal boxes on the black lines making annoying beeping noises at the moving dots- which Law realised were people. Staggering back, he looked at the sky, it was the same as the one above his sub every day… so where was the sea? What about his crew? Did he die? Law felt the breeze on his ears making him shiver, he frantically felt his head. All he felt was his soft hair, no hat, his special super warm fluffy hat gone.

"Where the fuck are we?!"

T~T

Miles was humming as she walked through the hospital. She was visiting her sister, who had a bad case of the flu. She walked passed an ajar door and heard yelling. Someone was angry and someone else seemed to be having the time of their lives despite being in a dreary old hospital, if the laughing was anything to say about it. Another voice joined the noise, this one sounded bored and tired. But then it all stopped abruptly and there was some shuffling and suddenly the door to the room slid all the way open.

A man with a hideous black and yellow jumper stood in the door way. He was taller than her, a good foot and a bit taller than her 5 foot 3. He had light blue jeans on with spots on the knee, thighs and by his ankles. Miles could see the black tattoos on his arms and hands, they were the same on both, and he had two earrings in each ear. His hair was black as a raven and his stormy grey eyes had dark blue-ish purple bags under them like he was suffering from a broken nose. His mouth was full but was set in a smirk and his nose, despite the appearance of his eyes, was straight and angular. He had a small goatee and was clean shaven. Overall this mysterious man was handsome; Miles could feel the blood in her body on a mission towards her cheeks.

"Who are you?" his voice sounded bored and tired but it had an underlying hint of fear.

Miles couldn't speak, she wanted to say it wasn't any of his business who she was but her mouth wouldn't move.

"Well?!" she could see him getting annoyed if the twitch of his eyebrow was anything to go by.

Miles opened her mouth then closed it again; this guy was looking familiar she just couldn't remember from where. While she stood staring at him she was racking her brain for where she had seen this dickhead of a guy.

"I know you…" she muttered, "I just don't know where from." She stood for a while longer than she needed to before a metaphorical light bulb turned on above her. She took a deep breath and the man in front tensed. "Are you the guy who sells ice cream in front of my school?"

The man's eyebrow jumped up and down in annoyance. "NO! MY NAME IS TRAFALGAR LAW! AND WHAT THE _HELL_ IS ICE CREAM?!"

Miles eyes widened and Law smirked at the spark of recognition in her eyes. Obviously she has realised he's not to be fucked with, but then her expression turned to that of wonder and delight. Law groaned internally.

"OMIGOD!" she screamed blowing out Law's ear in the process. "Are you shitting me?! Please tell me you're shittin' me!"

She began to dance a happy jig on the spot throwing her arms up and hitting Law in the face. He growled and she gulped slowly backing away.

"Err… sorry?" she chuckled nervously.

Law growled and reached for her she danced out of the way then ducked under his arm and into the room behind him.


End file.
